


When I Can't Breath, I Won't Ask You To Stop

by FallawayDun



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anal Fingering, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Crying, Daddy Kink, Dom!Josh, Hair-pulling, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Slapping, Smut, Sub!Tyler, Subspace, these tags oh my god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-17 11:06:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5866963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallawayDun/pseuds/FallawayDun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler wears kitty ears, a collar, and panties. Enough said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I Can't Breath, I Won't Ask You To Stop

**Author's Note:**

> Title from R.I.P 2 My Youth by The Neighbourhood

Tyler walked up behind where Josh sat in a stool at the kitchen counter. He snaked his arms around Josh's waist, nuzzling his face into the crook of his neck.

"Joshie, I need you."

Tyler was incredibly horny, desperate for any kind of touch. Josh wouldn't even spare him a glance, too busy with some dumb work on his computer. Tyler would love to go take a shower and get himself off, but he knew Josh's rules. Like always, he would find out, and Tyler would be punished.

"Can't you see that I'm busy?" Josh sighed, annoyed with Tyler's neediness.

Tyler pouted, running his hands up and down Josh's chest, "Look, I have on that collar you picked out for me, the pink one with the heart. And kitty ears. All for you, Daddy."

That earned a glance from Josh. Tyler batted his eyelashes, folding his hands in front of his body and swaying slightly. Josh spun around to face Tyler, reaching around to grab his ass through his black skinny jeans and pull him in between his legs.

He took in Tyler's appearance, his eyes were full of need, dark and desperate. His cheeks were flushed. Amongst his soft brown hair were his white fluffy cat ears that Josh loved. He was shirtless, exposing the jet black tattoos against his smooth and tan skin. The collar was light pink, made from leather with lace around the edges, and a metal heart laying just below his adam's apple.

"God, someone's being a little slut today aren't they? Distracting Daddy while he's busy?" He squeezed Tyler's ass, bringing out a small whimper from the boy. Tyler placed his arms around Josh's neck,

"I need you." He breathed out, pushing his lip out into a pout. Josh leaned his face in close to Tyler's, lips threatening to touch,

"Being a whiny slut doesn't get you what you want." With that he pushed Tyler away lightly by the shoulders and swiveled back around in his chair, getting back to work. Tyler could scream he was getting so desperate. He pulled himself onto the counter next to Josh's laptop, sitting prettily. Josh wouldn't even look up.

Tyler had an idea, something Josh would never let slide. He slowly brought a hand to rest on his crotch, pressing lightly with his palm through his jeans. He let out a small whine, earning a warning look from Josh. He bit his lip, pressing him palm harder into his half erection. Shutting his eyes and tilting his head back, he let out a small moan.

Then there was a hand grabbing his wrist and the sound of a laptop shutting. Tyler was being pulled off the counter and shoved up against the wall, causing him to squeak in surprise. Josh pinned his wrists on either sides of his head, his honey eyes now dark and intense.

"Greedy, greedy." He tsked.

Tyler was breathing heavily under Josh, his hips rocking upwards in an attempt to find friction.

"Please, Josh. I'll be good... I just...need."

"No talking."

That wasn't a hard command to follow, as Josh suddenly crashed his lips into Tyler's. They wasted no time in deepening the kiss. Mouths moved hotly against one another, tongues licking into mouths, and breathy moans escaping from both of them. Their hips grinded together, both of them getting harder by the second.

Josh moved his hands away from where he had Tyler's wrists pinned to the wall in order run his hands down Tyler's sides. The smaller boy moaned as Josh grabbed his bum, bringing their hips closer together, but it just _wasn't enough_. Tyler whimpered, bucking his hips against Josh's, causing Josh to shove them back into the wall by his hands.

Then he was being pulled by his wrist down the hall and into the bedroom. As soon as they got into the room he was being roughly shoved against the door, their lips reconnecting. Josh pulled his shirt up over his head, discarding it onto the floor. Tyler moved a hand in between their bodies, moving to palm Josh through his jeans. Josh slapped his hand away, pulling their mouths apart.

"No touching."

Tyler squirmed underneath Josh's firm grip on his hips. "M-more. Please I n-need more."

It startled Tyler when Josh slapped him hard and without warning. Delicious pain spread through his face, causing his cock to twitch in the near unbearable confinement of his pants.

"Don't speak unless you're asked to."

Tyler nodded, letting in a shaky breath. He was so ridiculously turned on right now he could barely think. He loved this, when Josh took over, ordered him around, was rough with him. He wanted it all, he needed more, he wanted Josh to destroy him.

"Baby boy, do you want Daddy's cock?"

Tyler nodded frantically, practically drooling at the thought. He went to go kneel down, but was pulled back up by a fistful of hair. Josh chuckled, tugging Tyler's hair to tilt his head up towards him.

"Look at you, so desperate for my cock. Not yet, I want you to beg. Tell me what you want."

"I-I want your dick so bad. I need it." He was panting at this point. "Please. Please let me suck your cock, Daddy. Wanna make you feel good."

"Jesus, my little whore. You can have it."

Tyler was dropping to his knees before Josh could even finish his sentence. He worked quickly to undo his belt and tug his jeans and boxers down. Tyler licked his lips at the sight of Josh's beautiful cock. Eagerly, he licked a delicate stripe up the bottom of his shaft before lapping at the tip.  
Josh hissed at the contact.

"Fuck, kitten." He groaned, tangling a fist in Tyler's hair.

Tyler wrapped his lips around the head before sinking down. He began to bob his head, taking more of Josh's cock into his mouth each time while using his hand to jerk off the rest. Once he went at far as he could, he swallowed around his dick and picked up the pace. Josh pulled at Tyler's hair, causing him to moan around his cock.

"S-shit, you were made to suck dick like this, princess."

Tyler moved a hand to touch himself through his jeans. His dick was painfully hard by now and hasn't been getting any attention. This resulted in Josh yanking his head backwards before slapping Tyler across the face, hard enough to knock him to the floor.

"What do you not understand about 'no touching'?" Josh growled. Tyler pulled himself off the floor, wiping away a tear that had fallen onto his flushed cheek.

"M'sorry, Daddy."

Tyler watched in curiosity as Josh walked over to the bed. He knelt down, pulling out a box from underneath. Tyler had a feeling he knew what this box was. His feeling proved correct when Josh pulled out a pair of handcuffs.

"Whores don't get to touch." Josh tugged both of Tyler's arms behind his back. "Do you remember the safe word?" Tyler nodded.

"Say it."

"Yellow."

"Perfect." _Click, click._

He used his hands to guide Tyler back onto his dick. He began to suck again with slightly more difficulty now that his hands were locked behind his back. Josh growled, stilling Tyler's movements by holding his head still, and fucked into his mouth. Tyler's eyes fluttered shut and he moaned lightly, giving Josh permission to pick up the pace. Tyler gagged, tears streaking his cheeks as Josh fucked his face. Josh knew Tyler loved this, he loved being used, he needed it. He hollowed out his cheeks and moaned around Josh's cock.

"Shit Tyler." Josh would've came right then if he didn't pull Tyler off, Tyler's mouth making a wet pop sound as he was moved off of Josh's cock. He looked up at Josh, eyes wide and watery, his lips in a pout.

"You don't get my cum yet, slut."

Josh pulled Tyler up off of the floor by the arm, throwing him roughly onto the bed. Josh stripped Tyler's jeans, leaving him in only his baby pink panties with a heart cut out of the back, perfectly framing Tyler's cute ass.

"Fuck." Josh breathed out, using his hands to kneed at his ass. He slapped one of his cheeks hard and without warning. Tyler choked out a cry.

"You look so good baby boy, all for me." Tyler rolled his hips down into the mattress, earning another hard slap.

"Hu-unghh."

Josh reached over and pulled the bottle of lube out of the nightstand. Josh moved onto his knees behind Tyler, coating a few fingers in the substance. Using his other hand to spread Tyler's ass, he pressed one finger into him. Tyler mewled, burying his face into the pillow. Once he was all the way up to his knuckle, he started pumping his finger in and out. Tyler squirmed underneath him, panting, desperate for more.

"Daddy p-please, I need- need more."

That earned another slap, but Josh obliged. He leaned down to bite at Tyler's round ass as he added a second finger. He bit another hickey next to the first one to form a bruise in the shape of a heart.

He scissored his fingers inside of Tyler, pushing them in as far as he could before curling them. Suddenly Tyler yelped,  _loud_.

"Fuck! Josh! Aghhh."

Josh knew he had found his prostate, deciding not to punish Tyler for the unpermited response. He pumped his fingers in and out, repeatedly brushing Tyler's prostate until he was a squirming mess underneath him. Just when Tyler was on the edge of his orgasm, he pulled his fingers out.

"J-Josh, _please_ , fuck, I'm so close. D-don't stop now."

"Did I say you could fucking speak?"

He smacked Tyler again before grabbing his hips, lifting them so his ass was in the air. Josh pulled off Tyler's panties for easier access, and to free his no doubt aching cock. He grabbed the lube and coated his hand, slowly pumping his dick.

Tyler watched with glassy eyes as Josh jerked himself slowly, tilting his head back and groaning. Then he was lining up with Tyler's hole. Tyler watched as much as he could from his folded position on the bed. He already looked so spent, his hair a pretty mess, cheeks red and tear streaked, and a bit of drool on the pillow.

"Look at you, Kitten, practically choking for my cock. You look so pretty like this."

He ran his hands over the round of Tyler's ass, teasing his entrance with the head of his cock. Without warning he thrusted into him, hard. Tyler let out the most obscene moan Josh has ever heard. Josh himself was holding back a groan, the warmth of Tyler's ass sending chills down his spine.

He thrusted into Tyler, slow and deep, knowing he wasn't giving Tyler what he needed. Tyler was whimpering, his legs shaking, and tears rolling down his cheeks.

"You can speak Kitten, tell me what you need."

"N-need more... harder, p-please."

Josh chuckled at his boyfriend's desperation, god he was lucky to have him. Josh fucked Tyler hard and fast, gripping his hips hard enough to leave bruises. Tyler shoved his face into the pillow, crying out with every thrust. Josh angled his hips differently this time and Tyler all but screamed when Josh slammed into his prostate.

"Josh! Oh god, yes yes yes. Please... I need... d-don't." Tyler was unable to formulate sentences. He was in such a state of bliss, he thought he might be floating. A familiar pool of heat was forming in the pit of his stomach and he knew he was coming close to his orgasm. He just needed one last push.

"Joshie... unghh...gonna come."

"You don't get to decide when you can come. I don't even know if I should let you, you've been such a little slut."

Tyler's eyes widened, the tears coming down quicker as he began to panic. He pulled at the restraints around his wrists. "No, please. I c-can't... oh god...I need to come. Daddy, _please_ let me come."

Josh smacked Tyler's ass, Tyler cried into the pillow. "Such a greedy whore. Be good and I'll consider it."

Tyler was sobbing by now. Overwhelmed with pleasure and his need to come. He ached to touch his untouched cock, red and leaking precum onto the sheets. His wrists would definitely be bruised from him trying to get out of the handcuffs.  
He felt his orgasm creeping up on him, threatening to send him over the edge. Josh was hitting his prostate with every hard thrust. Each one ripping a high pitched moan out of Tyler.

Suddenly all he could feel was white hot pleasure. The world around him fell away, his thoughts were consumed with  _Josh, Josh, Josh_. His aching cock spewed come between his chest and the sheets. His body was still shaking as he came down from the high, whimpers escaping his swollen red lips.

Josh was coming almost instantaneously. Letting out a long groan as he came inside of Tyler. They took a few minutes to come down, breathing heavily with the forces of their orgasms. Josh pulled out of Tyler, causing the younger to wince from being over sensitive. Tyler's mind was still foggy when Josh spoke.

"If you think coming without permission will go unpunished, you're wrong baby boy.

It was now that Tyler realized what he had done. "I'm so sorry, p-please, I didn't mean to, I-I'm sorry."

Josh laughed as he went to unlock Tyler's handcuffs. Once he was done he flipped him over, so he was now lying on his back. He took Tyler's arms, handcuffing them to the headboard this time. Tyler watched with wide eyes as Josh again took out the box where they keep all of their toys. He pulled out a pink vibrator, causing Tyler to kick around on the bed and pull at his restraints.

"Joshie please, I can't. M' too sensitive."

"Let's see if we can get you to come again, little whore."

He crawled in between Tyler's legs, hooking his arms around his thighs in order to bring his knees up to his chest. Tyler was already stretched and lubed, so Josh could just put the toy in. Tyler cried out once it was all the way in.

"Who do you belong to?"

"Y-you." Josh switched on the vibrator, sending a shock of pain mixed with pleasure through Tyler.  
"Fuck! I belong to you, Josh!"

He threw his head back, Adam's apple bobbing above the collar. His cock was somehow getting hard again. He was so oversensitive and fucked out and it was all just _too much._

"Joshie please, I can't. I can't do it. Take it out. _Please_."

Josh sat on the other side of the bed, watching his boyfriend fall apart. He knew Tyler knew the safe word, and would call it if he _really_ needed to stop, but he loved this.

Tyler's hips rolled involuntarily, a move he instantly regretted as it shifted the toy to become pressed against his prostate. Now Tyler really did scream, a sob escaping as tears once again fell onto his cheeks. He was going to pass out, he really was, this was too much. The heat boiled in the pit of his stomach, warning that he was going to come for a _second_ time tonight.

A shock of blinding pleasure clouded his vision. All Tyler could do was whimper pathetically, arching his back off of the mattress obscenely as his cock let out weak spurts of come. His whole body shook violently, the toy still vibrating against his prostate. Then he was floating, he couldn't feel his body, or the bed, or see anything anymore. Faintly, he thought he heard a voice, but it sounded distant, and soft. He was lost in pure bliss.

Josh watched in awe as Tyler came untouched for the second time. It was definitely the most beautiful thing he's ever seen. Afterwards, Tyler looked completely blissed out, his eyes glazed over and staring at no particular spot on the ceiling.

"Tyler?"

He didn't answer. Josh furrowed his eyebrows, reaching over to turn off and remove the toy. Tyler didn't react, he just laid there, lost somewhere in subspace. This had happened once before. Josh knew _this time_ not to panic. He carefully got up off of the bed, walking to the bathroom to damp a washcloth with warm water. He brought it back over to the bed, carefully cleaning Tyler off, being extra gentle when he went to clean Tyler's bum. After a couple of minutes, Tyler's leg moved. Josh looked up to see him coming to.

"J-Josh?"

Josh chuckled, "Hey baby boy, how are you feeling?"

"Fuzzy. What happened? Did I pass out?"

"Sorta."

Tyler hummed in response. He looked to Josh with half-lidded eyes before reaching his arms out in a silent request to cuddle. Josh smiled, discarding the wash cloth and crawling into bed next to Tyler, covering them both with the covers.  
He kissed the top of Tyler's head, the kitty ears still somehow remained on his head.

"Goodnight, kitten."

**Author's Note:**

> Hail Mary full of Grace,  
> the Lord is with thee.  
> Blessed are thou among women and blessed is the fruit of thy womb Jesus.  
> Holy Mary Mother of God,  
> pray for us sinners now  
> and at the hour of our death  
> Amen.


End file.
